The present invention generally pertains to DC-to-AC voltage conversion and is particularly directed to predetermining the characteristics of the converted AC voltage signal.
DC electrical power can be generated by alternative energy systems such as arrays of photovoltaic cells. In some states, notably California, excess electrical power generated by alternative energy systems can be sold to public electricity companies. However, before such electrical power can be transferred onto the grids of a public electricity company, it must be converted to the same form as the electrical power generated and placed on the grids by the public electricity companies. This means that the DC electrical power generated by the alternative energy systems must be converted to AC electrical power having a predetermined frequency, waveform and phase in accordance with the specifications of the public electricity company.